Your Universe
by KurestinJoie
Summary: Songfic based on Your Universe by Rico Blanco. He's a Filipino singer so not many or no one may know him, it's a good song though. This is a four shot and Staubrey..


**Holler if there are any mistakes or if you just wanna say anything. Thanks in advance for reading.**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect nor the song.**

* * *

><p><em>'Great. Just my luck,' <em> Aubrey Posen thought as she walks out of the Posen Tower. She is certain that it wasn't raining when she got off her office located at the top floor of the thirty-story building. Now it looks like it's been raining all day. And it just had to start when she's on her way home on the day her car malfunctioned. Her luck just seems to be non-existent today.

For one, she woke up late because her alarm clock ran out of battery sometime during her deep slumber. If she hadn't heard Chloe arrive from her graveyard shift at the hospital, who knows what time she would have woken up for, apparently, even her cell phone died. Two, her car, for some reason, would not start. She did not attempt to figure out what was wrong. She would have coerced Chloe to drop her off if the ginger did not look like she would collapse from tiredness.

So she took the train. And she just could not tell how dreadful the experience was. By the time she got go the office, she was already fifteen minutes late which is totally unacceptable for a Posen and she smelled like she sprayed on an entire perfume store. Being a Posen, no one would actually dare question her tardiness nor her smell(except for her, that is), so it really should not have been a big deal. But _being a Posen,_ she hates being late for anything. Even more so when her father summons her for an impromptu meeting before she had the time to sit or grab her first cup of coffee. And that is actually the third proof that she is unlucky today, butting heads with Gerard Posen first thing in the morning is simply a recipe for a bad day.

Getting back to the present, she internally groaned as she thought of the umbrella sitting on the back seat her car where it was thrown in haste earlier. She forgot to grab it when she gave up on trying to start the said car.

She was contemplating whether to cry in frustration or to suck it up and run to the taxi bay when she heard the person beside her say "Need a ride, gorgeous?" with an obviously fake deep voice.

She turned to deliver a snide remark but was shocked when she saw who it was. It's Stacie Conrad. Her Stacie. Once this registered, she quickly enveloped her girlfriend of five years in a tight hug.

"Hey, babe," the brunette returned the hug as the blonde buried her face on the former's neck. "Bad day?"

Aubrey just nodded against Stacie's neck as answer so the brunette offered, "Let's get you home then."

Stacie opened an umbrella and they walked to the car parked in front of them still tangled with one another. Aubrey refuses to let go and she knows her girlfriend will just indulge her, so she is taking advantage. As soon as they were settled into the warm car, the blonde's demeanor changed as she remembered something.

"Aren't you supposed to be in New York and not be back until tomorrow? And how come you're not driving? Are you feeling okay? Are you sick?"

Stacie could not help but smile as her girlfriend's questions turned from somewhat accusatory to very concerned. It is kind of out of character for her to be fetched from the airport. She declines every offer from Aubrey whenever she needs to go out of town for her work as a regional finance director for Conrad Enterprise. Her smile, of course, did not go unnoticed and earned her a slap on the arm.

"Stop smiling and answer me," Aubrey demanded. She is struggling to control her frustration for the day she's been having and worrying for her girlfriend just adds on the stress. Her stomach was feeling restless already.

Stacie pulled her into her arms and rubbed her back to calm her down. With a kiss on her temple, the brunette explained, "I was missing you too damn much so I worked over and double time to get back earlier than planned. And I asked Dad's driver to pick me up so I could cuddle with you like this."

"You knew that I didn't have my car?" Aubrey asked, slightly pulling from the embrace to see Stacie's face.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I called your house just before I boarded. I couldn't reach your cell phone."

"It died. Forgot to charge after talking to you last night."

Stacie grinned at this, "You fell asleep in the middle of our conversation." She chuckles as Aubrey tried to smack her. "Anyway, Red answered and told me you took the train. And we both know that you, Ms. Posen, hates public transport more than you hated Beca on your senior year at Barden. So I thought I could come cheer you up from your bad start of a day."

"I did not hate the hobbit. She just got on my nerves more than anyone else," Aubrey argued.

"I thought we agreed on not picking on my best friend's height?"

"We did, just like how we agreed to not pick on Chloe's hair " the blonde retorts.

"Red is not offending as hobbit, babe."

Aubrey sighed, "Arguing with me does not cheer me up, babe. Especially when the argument is about Beca."

Stacie cupped the blonde's face and smiled lovingly at her, "You're right."

"Of course."

The brunette chuckled, "I missed you."

With that, Aubrey pouted, "I missed you too. It's been a long, dreadful day."

"What happened?"

Aubrey snuggled into Stacie before she started recounting her day. The latter finds her girlfriend absolutely adorable even when said girlfriend is pissed off.

"You're so cute, Bree," she couldn't help but voice out. The scoff she earned made her smile. "Really cute. Want some hot chocolate when we get to your house?"

"Yes!" the normally uptight blonde squealed. And with puppy eyes, she added, "Plus more hugs!"

Stacie giggled at how charming Aubrey is when she acts like a kid. Her giggle resulted to a pout from the latter. She amended by looking at Aubrey's eyes and saying, "I love you a lot, Aubrey Danielle Posen."

For the first time since Stacie arrived (and probably for the first time today), Aubrey's face broke into a huge smile. The brunette could not help but feel proud that she was the reason for that. The smile reached the blonde's eyes as she answered, "I love you a lot too."

"Now I love you even more because of that smile. Gosh, I really am so lucky to have you." Stacie looked up at the sky (or rather, the car roof) and mumbled, "Thank you, lucky stars, for having her cross my path."

Aubrey could not help but laugh at Stacie's antics. She pulled the brunette to capture her lips and said, "Silly," as she pulled away.

Of course, Stacie, being Stacie, was not satisfied with a simple peck and pulled Aubrey back for a deeper kiss. They kept the making out to a minimum, mindful of the company they have, until they reached the Chaubrey house. As they stepped out of the car, Stacie innocently asked, "Can we postpone your hot chocolate for something, uhm.. much hotter?"

Aubrey laughed at the innuendo but pulled Stacie to her room nonetheless, barely greeting Chloe who was curled up on the couch watching a movie.

And just like that, Aubrey forgot how shitty her day has been. Contrary to what the younger woman said, she knew that she's the lucky one in this relationship. Really, with dinner and hot chocolate in bed after hours of making love, just how luckier can she get?


End file.
